Jordan Baum
Confessionals Total: 9 Season 3: 7 (11th most) Season 4: 0 Season 5: 2 Season 3 (3.1) * cheerleader confessional of season I’m feeling super excited to be here. A little bit nervous, just ‘cause, I mean, this is a huge deal to me, and everybody else, I’m sure. (3.2) * missing panel question I never really paid attention to Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. I just assumed there wasn’t an “s”, but there is. (3.4) * Wearing the uniform for the first time is, of course, amazing. Just something you’ve seen as a little girl and tried on Halloween costume-wise, just anything, and now you’ve got, like, the actual thing on is very cool. (3.8) * Johnson session I want to win this pretty badly today. I think we can do it. * Today we are running suicides all the way down the football field, picking up a pom on our way and bringing it back to our team. * I don’t really have a preference on where they’re gonna place me. As long as I’m in the photo, we’re good. * Four months ago, I was walking into the tryouts, and now I’m here for my first game as an actual DCC and I’m so excited. Season 5 (5.6) * being called into the office, teary I have no idea where this came from. I’ve never been in the office, so I don’t know what to expect. * office It’s a relief we didn’t get cut. We’re all very grateful for that. But we know we just have things to work on, so… Commentary Season 3 (3.1) * Do you like her? – K/ Yeah. She’s a pretty girl. – Charlotte (3.4) * She looks cute in the uniform. – K Season 5 (5.6) * I have a hard time cutting Liz because of her weight right now, because I think there’s some veterans that shouldn’t have made it back because they didn’t keep their weight off… Jordan Baum. – J * shoot She doesn’t have a roll, but everything looks swollen. – K Office Visits Season 5 (5.6) * of four office visits, with [[Kaitlin Ilseng], Meagan Sharp, Meredith Oden, and Stephanie Heymann] Kelli tells them they had a hard time photographing them. She tells Kaitlin and Jordan they’ve gained weight. They had to put Meagan in three pairs of shorts yesterday. They don’t have that liberty to gain. They are all going on weight probation until they get this extra stuff off. She points to Stephanie and tells her she’s not on the squad yet, so the others have the benefit of having experience with them and trust with them. Stephanie doesn’t have that with them. They all know what they’ve got to do. She then tells them they’ve got worse conversations to have later that night with the other candidates in the office. Other Season 3 (3.1) * Shown being invited to finals (3.2) * At panel interviews, incorrectly says there’s no “s” at the end of Dallas Cowboys or Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders * Shown performing her solo at finals * Shown when Kelli says they can fix makeup (3.4) * Has uniform fitting scene Season 4 (4.8) * Present at the veterans’ apartment complex scene Misc. * Is invisible in Season 4 Category:DCC Category:S3 Rookie Category:3 years